Always loved you
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Kris, Nick's wife, walks in on Zak and Nick going at it. Obviously she's angry. Nick goes to tell her it's over, but will she listen? Warnings: Cussing, Cheating, Slash Nick/Zak. Kinda cute Nak fic! R&R


Alright guys here's another fic from me! Ha don't worry I had a good reason to write this and now I'm on a writing role so some of my other stuff might actually get updated for the first time in months! *Gasp* Shocker I know right! Haha Anywayss…. This is a birthday fic for my friend Ash Strachey. She's an amazing person and a fantastic writer. So she turned 20 yesterday, January 21st. Sorry it's late Ash, my computer was being retarded. Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY (even though it's a day late) Ash! Hope your birthday was amazing. And now, on to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Always loved you<strong>

Nick woke with his head on Zak's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him. Glancing at the clock by the TV, he noticed it was 2:00 in the afternoon. They had gotten in really late last night and Nick just decided to sleep over at Zak's house. Partly because it was so late, and partly because he really didn't want to leave him.

He watched as Zak blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled up at him. Nick smiled as well and leaned down, placing his lips gently against Zak's. The gentle kiss quickly turned breathtaking as Nick switched their positions and deepened the kiss.

Zak pulled Nick on top of him, that way they were both more comfortable since they were lying on the couch. Nick's hands roamed up underneath Zak's shirt to tweak at his nipples gently before slipping his shirt off completely.

Zak moaned as Nick's moist tongue trailed a trail down his neck, across his collar bone, and to his nipple where he nipped gently. Nick left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down his chest and across his abs that made Zak squirm.

Nick had managed to unbutton Zak's jeans and get his underwear down without him realizing, so once Zak felt that hot mouth wrap tightly around his aching member, he moaned loudly and bucked up into Nick. "Mmm yes baby, right there." Bobbing his head up and down, Nick soon had Zak moaning his name as his very experienced mouth brought him closer and closer to climax. But Nick couldn't have that.

Slowly he pulled off of Zak's thick member with a pop. "Baby… please," Zak whimpered.

Nick chuckled quietly, "I've got something better for you baby." Nick quickly stripped Zak of the rest of clothes and took his own clothes off as well.

Completely naked, Nick climbed back onto Zak's body, and sat down on Zak's member, impaling himself all the way in one thrust. Wincing as he did so, Nick pushed himself up and down faster and harder as he got used to the pain.

"Oh, yeah baby. Mmm so tight, so fucking tight," Zak screamed as he bucked up into Nick's tight hole. Flipping him over so he was on top, Zak pounded into him.

"Mmm baby, fuck me harder please. Uhmm, I love your cock baby. It's so big, mmm right there baby. Please right there!" Nick moaned out. Suddenly there was a gasp and Nick looked up only to see his wife, Kris, standing there, watching.

"I can't fucking believe you right now Nick, I just can't believe you," Kris said before she stomped off. The faint sound of a car starting and driving away could be heard

Zak rolled off of Nick, and quickly got dressed. Nick did the same. "I-I'm sorry baby. So so sorry,'' Zak whispered.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes. "It's alright baby, she would have had to find out sooner or later. I just don't know if I'm ready for everyone to find out. This'll change everything baby. Our fans will know, our family and friends will know, you know very well that she's not gonna keep this quiet and she's gonna make everything seem like it's my fault," Nick whispered.

"Shhh… Baby it'll be okay," Zak said as he gently wrapped his arms around Nick. Most had never seen this side of Zak. The side that was protective, and sweet, and caring. "It's not so bad baby. Aaron already knows, and doesn't care. My parents… my parents and I haven't talked since I was 16. Your family has always been understanding. If we lose some fans, who gives a shit. We'll be okay, the show will be okay. We'll take this on together, you are not alone and you never will be. I'll always be here for you, I promise. I love you baby."

"I love you to, so much." Nick just stayed there, in Zak's warm embrace until he felt like he could move by himself again. "I want you to come with me to talk to her, I don't think I could do it by myself."

"Sure baby, I have no problem with that. But, I'm gonna wait in the car. I really don't wanna piss her off even more than she already is. That way I'm still there if you need me, but at least she won't get pissed."

"Okay, let's go." Nick sighed as he and Zak made their way to Zak's car.

* * *

><p>She was pissed. Fucking livid. Words couldn't explain the anger that coursed through her veins at this moment. Nick was fucking lucky she hadn't killed him. She let out a frustrated breath and slammed the glass that was left out on the table against the wall, instantly shattering it into tiny pieces.<p>

Nick suddenly appeared in the doorway, eyes red rimmed and baggy. "Kris…1 I'm sorry. You should have known this was coming. We haven't been intimate in months… we've barley talked in months. We've been growing farther and farther apart. We both know that the love we once had for each other is gone, has been since we had that fight back in March. I-"

"Don't fucking give me that shit, Nick. Just because we haven't been the closest these past months doesn't give you compensation for what you did. And with that whore? Being cheated on pisses me off but with him, a guy? That's even worse. I mean what the hell were you thinking letting him seduce and force himself on you like that?"

Nick felt himself start to shake as anger filled his being. "Don't you ever talk bad about him in front of me again do you fucking understand me? Zak is the only one who's always been there for me. Without him, I wouldn't have survived. I love him, more than anything else in the world. He's not a whore and he didn't force me to do anything."

"Oh please don't give me that shit. I know very well you wouldn't ever think about cheating on me with him on purpose. He's not worthy-"

Nick was in her face in an instant. "Listen to me bitch. It's been a while since I've loved you. I just didn't want to hurt you so I staid. Biggest mistake of my life. I should have broken it off with you a long time ago. All we've ever done is fight for months. We couldn't even have one decent conversation. Every time I tried to talk to you about breaking up, you would just turn away or start screaming at me. I loved you once, but not anymore."

Kris stared at the ground, tears silently dripping down her cheeks. Deep down inside her she knew that this was all her fault, everything was her fault. She drove him away. But she would never admit it, and she would always blame it on Nick, it would always be his fault. She wasn't even sad to see him go, just humiliated. Humiliated that she just found out about them, when it'd been going on for months. So she would put up a façade and make people believe he was the bad guy, when really, all he did was look for comfort somewhere else.

Looking up her eyes became angry and tears slipped down her cheeks. Reaching up, she pulled her hand back and slapped Nick as hard as she could across the face, the loud smacking sound resounding off the walls. Nick looked up and glared into her eyes.

"We, are done," he growled out. And with that he turned and walked out forever. And straight into the arms of the guy who had always loved him.

* * *

><p>1: Yeah… so not sure if her name is Kris or not… I looked it up and that's what I got. Haha so if I'm wrong I'm super super sorry lol.<p>

Anyways you guys like? I don't know if I like this one to much… which really sucks because this was a birthday fic… oh well I tried. Let me know how you feel! Again Happy 20th ash!


End file.
